Who I'am : Rebirth
by Dame Aphidas du Phoenix
Summary: Bella se releva la bouche pleine de sang tout en évitant les coups de la bête hideuse. Non, elle ne voulait pas redevenir une faible comme dans les bribes de souvenirs de son ancienne vie humaine. Hadès l'avait aidé. Et puis.. Elle renaitrait.
1. I : Prologue

**Auteur :** Aphidas du Phoenix (anciennement _**Le petit Lait au Sucre**_)

**Livre : **_Twilight_ (Tome II, après la 'rupture') Rien n'est à moi bien sûr, sauf, le scenar' ! Alors, celui ou celle qui me le prends...

**Humeur de l'auteur :** Molle. Il fait vraiment trop chaud !

**Music écouté :** _**U**ndisclosed **D**esires_, ainsi que la première B.O de mon histoire (rien que ça !)_** I**'m so **S**ick_ (sweet acoustic version) by _**Flyleaf**_

**Résumé :** _**B**ella se releva la bouche pleine de sang tandis tout en évitant les coups de la bête hideuse. Non, elle ne voulait pas redevenir une faible comme dans les bribes de souvenirs de son ancienne vie humaine. Hadès l'avait aidé. Alors, elle allait vaincre pour pouvoir mieux renaitre._

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi sauf le scénario !

**Couple :** Rien pour l'instant. Un ancien **E**dward x **B**ella, seulement.

_

* * *

_

**W**_h_o **I**'_a_m : **R**ebirth..

_I will break into your thoughts_  
_ With what's written on my heart_  
_ I will break, break_

_

* * *

_

_« Ou-suis-je ? » _

J'ouvris grands les yeux, dans l'espoir futile de trouver une réponse à ma question. Grand mal m'en prit. La lumière blanche qui illuminait l'endroit - et qui me servait de couffin - me brûla violemment la rétine.

Une fois la douleur vive passée, je me mis à regarder plus attentivement cet endroit singulier.

Blanc.

Tout était blanc, était-ce même un endroit ? Il me semblait que je flottais, complètement nue, dans ce vide si lumineux.

Etait-ce le paradis dont ma Mère m'avait tant vanté les mérites, lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant ?

Non.

La réponse me vint sans efforts apparents. Je savais tout simplement que ce n'était ni le paradis, ni l'enfer.

_« Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrais pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »_

Bizarrement, ce simple écho de souvenir qui voletait paisiblement autour de moi, provoqua une douleur si puissante dans mon buste que je ne pus retenir mon hurlement plein de douleur et d'incompréhension d'une voix rauque et forte qui semblait presque inhumaine.

La douleur, elle, était toujours la présente, grande et béante, mais moins forte comme si petit à petit quelqu'un refermait cette blessure sanguinolente lentement à l'aide de points de suture.

Je repris mon souffle, inconsciemment retenue prisonnier dans ma fine cage thoracique. Mes yeux descendirent pour trouver une petite poitrine qui aurait pu être charmante et délicate si toute la chair du milieu n'avait pas été éventré permettant de voir l'intérieur de mon organisme complètement découvert puisque mes côtes avaient été brisées.

Mon hurlement reprit de plus belle.

_« Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir ! Non, je ne **peux** pas mourir !  
_

Maintenant, je savais très bien ou j'étais. Cela ma paraissait si simple qu'un gloussement sinistre sortit de ma gorge, elle aussi, lacérée.

**_J'étais dans les limbes…_**

**_… Et là-bas, aucun retour n'était envisageable._**

OoOoOoOo

Lors de mon réveil, je pus constater des changements assez importants autour de ma personne. Tout t'abord, je me trouvais dans un champ de blé décimé par ce qui semblait être une mystérieuse maladie. Le sol était asséché et craquelé à plusieurs endroits. Les alentours étaient si silencieux que seul le bruit de ma respiration, qui me semblait si bruyante à cet instant, brisait l'atmosphère lugubre qui régnait ici.

Une légère brise me fit frissonner. C'est à cet instant que je remarquais que ma pauvre carcasse, qui était auparavant aussi nue que le jour de sa naissance, était vêtue d'une courte robe blanche qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination.

**_« Quelle charmante attention »_** Entama une voix rauque et inhumaine.

Je me figeai sur place complètement pétrifiée par la peur irascible qui parcourait mes veines à cet instant.

Le souffle plein d'appréhension, je fis volte-face prête à attaquer la personne qui m'avait volé parole. Devant l'éternel champ de blé noirci, je fus muette de stupeur.

_« Est-ce possible que… »_

Furieuse de ma déduction si stupide à mes yeux, je me mis à tourner sur moi-même, plusieurs fois, dans l'espoir vain de trouver un coupable.

Personne. Seulement ce fameux champ qui semblait s'étendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'était donc bien moi qui avais parlé, mais depuis quand ma voix était-elle si mystérieuse ?

Je tâtais de la pulpe des doigts ma gorge, fine et crémeuse, pour sentir ensuite de longue cicatrise tout autour de ma gorge.

Je n'avais donc pas rêvé ! A la fois heureuse et dépitée de ce constat, je plongea la main dans le col de ma robe, qui bien que courte et légère qui comportait un col roulé et de manche longue, pour tâter ma poitrine et mon torse.

Elles étaient bien là. Ces cicatrises faites de reliefs rosâtres, hideux, qui marquaient mon rejet définitif de la vie de mortel.

J'étais donc bien morte.

Atterrée de ce constat, pourtant si évident, je m'allongea sur le sol en position du fœtus, et je me mis à pleurer.

Après tout, je n'avais que cela à faire.

OoOoOoOo

**« Aïe ! »** M'exclamais-je une énième fois lorsqu'un bout de pierre pointu rencontra la plante de mon pied, qui était devenu au fil du temps qu'un amas de chair sanguinolent sur lequel, je m'appuyais pour avancer. Ne laissant qu'une longue traînée carmine, seule témoignage de mon passage.

Voilà des heures, dû moins me semblait-il, que je marchais en quête d'un fleuve ou bien d'un lac, où je pourrais me désaltérer ainsi que me laver.

Pourtant malgré toute la bonne volonté que j'offrais dans cette intention, le champ de blé demeurait toujours, s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon.

Alors, j'ai marché.

Pendant longtemps, très longtemps, puis une chose inévitable arriva.

_La faim._

Destructrice, elle vous bouffe l'estomac, épuise vos membres, vous assèche, et vous rend aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né. J'étais misérable, avachie sur le sol, réduit au point où la cendre et la terre me servaient de nourriture.

Comment pouvait-on ressentir la faim en enfer - vu que les Limbes n'étaient qu'un lieu de passage,- je me doutais bien que c'était là que je séjournais réduit au supplice que Hadès resservait au Héros Mythologique.

Bref, c'est donc avec un l'estomac dans les talons que j'aperçu un paysage assez différent du champ de blé habituel. Un amont qui débouchait sur un fleuve immense, l'eau était d'une couleur bien étrange, un vert émeraude qui éclairait le paysage gris que j'avais pris l'habitude d'observer.

D'abord suspicieuse, je m'accroupis près de la bordure en essayant de résister à la forte attraction qui me poussait à me plonger dedans et à y rester pour l'éternité. Dans cette eau qui me semblait si délectable et il me serait si aisé de m'allonger dans le fleuve, de m'y laisser dériver…

Effrayée par mes pensées plus qu'étranges, je m'écartais d'un bond qui fut mal réceptionné ce qui fit glisser mon pied droit sur un galet visqueux qui entraina mon corps dans une lourde chute dans le lac couleur absinthe.

Au moment même ou mon corps entra complètement dans le lac, je sus qu'il n'y aurait aucune alternative à ce qui allait ce passer. J'étais bien la fameuse **I**sabella **S**wan, la fille la plus maladroite du monde, et la seule humaine assez idiote pour tomber dans le **F**leuve **L**éthé, le fleuve de l'oubli.

* * *

_I'm so sick,_  
_ Infected with where I live_  
_ Let me live without this_  
_ Empty bliss,_  
_ Selfishness_  
_ I'm so sick_  
_ I'm so sick_

_

* * *

_

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimez ce 'prologue' pour les plus pointilleux d'entre vous, le champ de blé est plus connu sous le nom de _ **Érèbe**.

_Donnez moi vos impression !_

**A**_phidas du_ **P**_hoenix _

_Ps: Pour ceux qui veulent écouter la chanson sur youtube : Il suffit de taper I'm so Sick acoustic puis de cliquer sur la deuxième proposition.  
_


	2. I : Charon et moi

**Auteur :** Aphidas du Phoenix (anciennement _**Le petit Lait au Sucre**_)

**Livre : **_Twilight_ (Tome II, après la 'rupture') Rien n'est à moi bien sûr, sauf, le scenar' ! Alors, celui ou celle qui me le prends...

**Humeur de l'auteur :** HAHAHAHA ! Je pars en vacance samedi ! Trooop contente !

**Music écouté : A**nimal I have Become _by_ Three days grace, ainsi que la première B.O de mon histoire (rien que ça !)_** I**'m so **S**ick_ (sweet acoustic version) by _**Flyleaf**_

**Résumé :** _**B**ella se releva la bouche pleine de sang tandis tout en évitant les coups de la bête hideuse. Non, elle ne voulait pas redevenir une faible comme dans les bribes de souvenirs de son ancienne vie humaine. Hadès l'avait aidé. Alors, elle allait vaincre pour pouvoir mieux renaitre._

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi sauf le scénario !

**Couple :** Rien pour l'instant. Un ancien **E**dward x **B**ella, seulement.

**

* * *

**

**..:: W**_h_o **I**'_a_m : **R**ebirth **::..**

**I :** _Charon et moi._

_**I**f you want more of this_

_**W**e can push out, sell out, die out _

_**S**o you'll shut up_

_** A**nd stay sleeping_

_**W**ith my screaming in your itching ears_

* * *

La première chose que je vis à mon réveil était un ciel gris, sans aucun nuage, entièrement monochrome. Ou avais-je donc atterri, et plus important encore, pourquoi à la question du **'JE'** tout semblait avoir soudainement disparu de mon esprit ?

Un rire sinistre me tira de ma réflexion identitaire, c'est à ce moment que je m'aperçue que j'étais allongée sur une barque et qu'un homme - celui-ci était drapé dans une longue cape noire qui ne laissait entrevoir seulement ses mains grises. - ramait.

C'est donc avec un souffle haletant que je parvins à m'asseoir tout en massant mes pauvres muscles endoloris.

Comment étais-je arrivé là, dans cet endroit sinistre ? N'avais-je pas de la famille qui s'inquiétait pour moi ainsi que des ami(e)s et qui sait même un petit ami ?

**« AHHHH.. **» M'entendis-je hurler d'une voix rauque pleine de douleur, ma tête entre mes mains.

Apparemment, la simple petite tentative de rappel était inutile et en plus assez douloureuse.

Le souffle toujours précipité, je me mis à observer les alentours. La barque dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée était dans une mer de sang brûlante. Du moins, je le supposais puisque l'odeur âpre du fer me donnait la nausée. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je ne devais sous aucun moyen ingérer le liquide écarlate, sous peine d'une mort douloureuse. Une bien curieuse intuition.

Il me restait seulement quelque morceau de connaissances indéfinies, des mots et des images avec leurs définitions approximatives s'imposaient dans mon esprit de manière fugace.

Bon… Apparemment, toute faculté intellectuelle n'avait pas déserté ma pauvre boite crânienne ! C'est déjà ceci de gagner...

**… **Vu le rire maléfique du rameur, je concluais un peu trop tôt.

_Qu'avait donc fait mon autre moi pour en arriver là !_

**OoOoOoOoOoo**

Après des heures – comment savoir si ce n'était des jours ou des semaines, peut-être même des mois ou des années, vu que je ne distinguais ni aurore ni crépuscule – à somnoler et à contempler le ciel monochrome, lorsque je le vis enfin.

Non, je l'ai plutôt sentit

J'ai toute suite su que c'était mauvais, comme une odeur nauséabonde qui porte loin ou le bruit d'une stéréo à longue portée ou même un pressentiment avant l'accident.

Cet endroit avait une telle aura omniprésente, que le souffle m'en fut coupé, mon corps se plaqua contre le bois rêche de la barque, et des larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

C'était malfaisant. Pire. Aucuns mots ne semblaient pouvoir décrire ce que me faisait ressentir l'endroit que nous approchions.

.. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

L'odorat était un des sens les plus importants à mes yeux, du moins en ce moment.  
C'est lui qui me confirma mes soupçons lorsque l'odeur de chair brulées arriva jusqu'à moi. Je ne vous souhaite pas de le sentir, c'était une odeur qui vous envoyait des élans de bile à la gorge de manière incontrôlée.

Puis ce fut l'ouïe, sûrement le plus pénible des sens pour moi. Des gémissements de douleur se faisaient entendre tandis que d'autres hurlaient à mort. Ou même encore, de plaisir.

Pouvait-on prendre plaisir à faire subir mille douleurs aux autres ? Des rires gras et lourd confirmèrent ma triste réflexion.

L'homme encapuchonné semblait attendre quelque chose, des remerciements peut-être ? Mes yeux se levèrent au ciel dans un geste incontrôlé. J'entendis le passeur ricaner d'un air toujours aussi sombre.

Un rictus ironique envahit mes traits, mes yeux se baissèrent sur la rame pour voir une gravure mordorée qui semblait s'être écaillé avec le temps. Je me penchais attentive à l'indice que la chance m'offrait.

Mes yeux s'adoucirent devant la sensation de sécurité qui m'envahit soudainement. Le fait de savoir quelque chose sur l'homme qui m'avait sûrement enlevée – la seul chose que mon esprit ne pouvait occulter était l'image assez flou d'un fleuve – me rassérénait?

**«Merci… Charon !»** Je me retournai après cet exclamation – néanmoins, je n'ignorais pas le bruit incongru qu'il produisit outré par l'utilisation de son nom – tout en balançant ma main en l'air de droite à gauche tandis qu'un éclat de rire malicieux ne put être retenue par la barrière de mes lèvres.

Un rapide coup d'œil m'indiqua que le passeur 'bavard' passait son chemin comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Finalement, il voulait juste que mon charmant postérieur se lève de son précieux moyen de locomotion.

Toute trace de joyeuseté déserta rapidement mon visage lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le ciel qui était enfin devenu nuit. Plus je m'approchais de la falaise, et plus une odeur de soufre m'agressait les sens, m'amenant les larmes aux yeux. Sûrement une vengeance de Charon pour le dérangement occasionné.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque j'atteignis, enfin le sommet de la falaise sur laquelle le passeur avait eu la gentillesse de me déposer, j'eus une vue panoramique sur l'endroit qui allait être désormais ma demeure. Alors que derrière moi s'étendait une mer de lave sanglante et cendre poussiéreuse, ce que j'avais devant moi était apocalyptique.

La terre était noircie et brûlée uniformément, des craquelures lassaient entrevoir de la lave bouillonnante. Une grande barrière d'airain semblait s'étendre au-delà de l'horizon pour ensuite revenir au point de départ, formant ainsi un cercle concentrique parfait. Les barrières de bronze s'élevait si haut qu'elles disparaissaient dans le ciel.

Il me semblait apercevoir des ombres fugaces se mouvant, se propulsant, se déplaçant avec une grâce inégalable, tout autour du sombre territoire ou j'avais atterri. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra brusquement lorsque j'entendis des murmures enfantins et des gloussements effrayant.

Il fallait que je bouge, maintenant ! C'était alarmant comme mon instinct me hurlait de faire demi-tour, pour ne pas demeurer ici.

C'est donc avec courage que je pris appuie sur les pierres brûlantes puis entama ma douloureuse descente. Je tachais de ne pas regarder en face de moi.

Et puis...  
Qui sait ce que me réservait cet endroit ?

* * *

_**I**'m so sick,_

_**I**nfected with where I live_

_**L**et me live without this_

_**E**mpty bliss,_

_**S**elfishness_

_**I**'m so sick_

_**I**'m so sick..

* * *

_

_Voilàààà ! Perso' ce chapitre me dégoûte ! Je le trouve vraiment hideux, mais si il là ce n'est pas pour rien ! Qui à donner Bella à Charon ? Et pourquoi l'instinct de survie de notre célèbre Bella Swan ne se réveille-t-il que maintenant ? _

_Dans le chapitre trois de l'action (si vous êtes sages !).._

_Pour les plus pointilleux d'entre vous (encore une fois.. Le fleuve que Bella traverse est le célèbre **Styx**_ _avec son passeur **Charon** et enfin le **Tartare**, lieu de souffrance éternelle :)_

_**...Reviews ?**  
_


	3. II : Couché !

**Auteur :** Aphidas du Phoenix (anciennement _**Le petit Lait au Sucre**_)

**Livre : **_Twilight_ (Tome II, après la 'rupture') Rien n'est à moi bien sûr, sauf, le scenar' ! Alors, celui ou celle qui me le prends...

**Humeur de l'auteur :** Nooon ! Mes exams arrivent !

**Music écouté : A**nimal I have Become _by_ Three days grace, ainsi que la première B.O de mon histoire (rien que ça !)_** I**'m so **S**ick_ (sweet acoustic version) by _**Flyleaf**_

**Résumé :** _**B**ella se releva la bouche pleine de sang tandis tout en évitant les coups de la bête hideuse. Non, elle ne voulait pas redevenir une faible comme dans les bribes de souvenirs de son ancienne vie humaine. Hadès l'avait aidé. Alors, elle allait vaincre pour pouvoir mieux renaitre._

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi sauf le scénario !

**Couple :** Rien pour l'instant. Un ancien **E**dward x **B**ella, seulement.

* * *

**..:: W**_h_o **I**'_a_m : **R**ebirth **::..**

**Chapter II :** Couché Campé !**  
**

_**B**reak up already wake up now _  
_** W**alk away take it all back now _  
_** D**on't be quick to lick the scab off _  
_** Y**our spitting in his face with the rest of them _

* * *

_Enfer et damnation – HAHA ! J'avais apparemment un sens ironique très développé pour une morte !_

Comment un ...endroit – non, cette chose ne méritait aucune désignation propre ou toponyme un tel lieu ne devrait pas _exister_ – pareil pouvait-il siéger dans notre univers ?

Je n'avais – Bon... Ma mémoire ne peut pas servir de preuve tangible – sûrement jamais vue une chose pareille de ma vie.

Mon sang était gelé dans mes veines, un bourdonnement sourd résonnait dans ma tête qui me semblait sur le moment être un poids considérable à porter. Mon ventre était pris de spasmes irréguliers et douloureux.

Mais, je restais droite devant les immenses portes faites d'airain sombre et sans reflet. D'un noir absolue, elles siégeaient droites, froides, et lugubres.

Je contractais fortement les muscles de ma mâchoire, afin de ne pas me laisser gémir en abandonnant toutes notions de fierté en me tordant de douleur sur le sol. Mon corps se mut enfin, avançant péniblement dans l'air lourd des enfers. Mes yeux fixement posés sur l'entrée encore close. Et j'éprouvais une certaine attirance et révulsion devant ce monde encore clos à mon regard. Ma gorge se noua alors qu'une peur incohérente venait se glisser dans chacun de mes membres, ralentissant encore ma progression. Jusqu'au moment où je posais ma main tremblante sur les portes.

Un cri rauque perça l'éternelle nuit qui veillait sur ce lieu maudit. Rauque et effrayant. Je sentis chaque parcelle de terre, particule répondre à cette souffrance commune.

_Ma voix._

C'est alors que je sentis une haleine putride caresser mon corps.

« _Ferme les yeux ! Ferme les yeux !_» semblait hurler quelque chose tapis dans les chairs de ma poitrine.

Un rire rauque résonna.

Le gardien ou la gardienne de cet endroit n'était pas très gentil.

Bon à sa place, je ne le serais sûrement pas. Après tout être enfermé dans un endroit puant pour l'éternité n'étais pas une perspective d'avenir qu'il avait dût envisager...

J'espère qu'il est bien payé au moins !

Sourde aux vociférations que mon instinct proférait en hurlant, j'ouvris grand les yeux.

_Une longue jambe couverte d'écailles, de long cheveux dotés de mille yeux… Un scorpion immense.. Et ces horribles yeux..._

Puis après ce fut l'obscurité bienfaisante et protectrice qui m'accueillit dans sa douce étreinte.

**OoOoOOOoOOoOOoOooOoO**

_**B**__leu...sera..m..on.. l..inceul, ..le ci..el e..st..m..on..berceau.** L**__es étoiles sont mes aïeuls, raidie est ma peau._

_**[**__...__**]**_

_**« C'est ridicule..! Tu te rends compte que tu vas sûrement aggraver la situation ?»**_

_L'inconnue eut un sourire triste, elle savait depuis bien longtemps que tout était de sa faute… Si elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux…_

_**Non. **_

_Elle ne le regretterait pas. Son acte égoïste l'avait poussé à découvrir l'homme de ses rêves, grâce à ça celui qui hantait toute ses nuits avait enfin été révélé à elle._

_Elle allait régler cette histoire seule. Et pour cela il fallait délivrer la **dernière**..._

_Même si celle-ci risquait de tout détruire sur son passage._

_**[**__...__**]**_

_**O**__r est ma passion,** R**__ouge est la destruction._

_**[**__...__**]**_

_**I**__l serra doucement sa paume. Elle plongea son magnifique regard devant la créature. Il baissa son visage afin d'effleurer les lèvres brûlante et légèrement sucrée. Miel. Elle avait un goût de miel._

_L'éphèbe haleta. _

_Elle était si..._

_« B..ella...»_

**OoOoOOOoOOoOOoOooOoO**

«Aahhh..» gémis-je douloureusement.

Mon corps fut agité de soubresaut convulsif, j'eus à peine le temps de tourner ma tête que je vomis tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac…

Ah non. C'est vrai, je n'avais rien dans le ventre à part de la terre sec. Ceci explique l'espèce de mixture noir et gluante que j'avais vomie. CQFD !

Mes yeux papillonnèrent afin de s'habituer à la lumière orangé qui me brûlait la rétine. Lorsque ce fut fait…

**« Ah ! Enfin réveiller ! »**

Alerté, je me relevais brusquement. Outch... Mauvaise idée…

**«Tsch ! Sale humaine ! Quand je parle on réponds ! Est-ce bien clair ? »** Vociféra la femme serpent qui me faisait face.

Que...

**«Que...?» **m'entendis-je balbutié.

Ah j'ai fait de l'écho !

**« Je sais misérable larve, je fais cet effet à tous ceux qui croise mon regard céleste !» **Se vanta-elle avant d'exploser en long rire sinistre.

C'est pas vrai… Y'a que moi pour me taper les pires détraqués de l'enfer ?

* * *

_**P**lease give me something_

_**I'**m so thirsty, I'm so thirsty _  
_** O**h please, let me warn them, _

_**D**on't you come here, don't bring anyone here._

* * *

Voilà ! Désolée pour cette longue attente, je n'étais pas très inspirée..

Merci pour vos reviews, elles mon fait chaud au coeur !


End file.
